Sasuke's younger sister Saya Uchiha
by Rosykiller
Summary: The story talks about a younger sister of Sasuke Uchiha, Saya Uchiha, who has a messed life but cares less about it,and cares more about her brother and his suffering.
1. The Academy

At Konoha's Academy, little ninjas were ready to be graduated.  
There were many of them, around the age of twelve. At the door stood three girls, they started to whisper to each other: "man! Just look at this place! It hasn't changed after all!" "I know! That sure brings a lot of memories!" "I cant wait until the teams are announced!"  
Other students haven't noticed them, well, not until that incident happened! (All of u know it for sure!) that made the 3 girls laugh to their knees. "Oh that's just too hilarious!" One of them said, that grabbed the whole class' attention, "what never saw someone laughs from before?" She said, but what she didn't realize that they were actually looking at the person behind. "I think you had fun here didn't you, Lily?" Said the person "Ya, I must say, that was fun!" Lily said that while laughing but stopped when she turned. And guess who was standing? "Iruka Sensei!?" She said.  
Next chapter will be soon updated  
Note: I don't own Naruto, just Lily in this chapter.  
Sorry if it was short, i am new here  
And thanks :)


	2. The Commanders Of Konoha

"Iruka Sensei?!" Lily said. "Oh my, is that what you say after we meet from five years ha?" said Iruka. "I am sorry, but its just a...surprise for me!" said Lily, with her face turning red. "Look who's blushing? Miss I-Never-Blush ha?" said one of the girls. "Stop teasing her Rose, there isn't a problem with blushing especially that she's a girl!" said Iruka "I doubt that..." whispered Rose, who by then got a stare from Iruka, which kept her quit. "Students, at the first, I would like to congrat all of you for graduating from the academy, soon you all will be starting to be ninjas of Konoha, and secondly, I would be putting you in teams" (as you already know the teams, just saving time, i wish that doesn't annoys you) "Oh my, i almost forgot! Students I introduce you all to the Commanders of Konoha, who would choose their teams, according to the rules, the Commanders have the right to choose any team which mean they will be an addition to the team, however, if the team they choose failed to promote to a genin, they would return to train with Danzo-sama for an another year" said Iruka before letting the Commanders introduce themselves  
"Shall we start with you?" Pointing at Lily, he said. "My name is Lily Senju, and i am the Third Commander of Konoha, and I will be choosing team 10 as my team" said Lily, pointing at Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. Then the next one spoke:"My name is Rose Huyga, and I am the Second Commander of Konoha, and i shall be choosing team 8 to join" she said while pointing at Shino, Kiba and Hinata. Then the last one spoke with a smile in her face and full of enthusiasm "My name is Saya Uchiha and its very nice to meet you all! I am the First Commander of Konoha and about choosing my team... I have decided to make a contest!"  
All were surprised for many reasons. A contest? Then a second, an Uchiha? Wasn't Sasuke the last Uchiha? Why we haven't heard anything about her? But Saya cared less about their expressions then continued talking "this contest is the simplest, all you have to do is dodge this kunai okay? Ready or not, here I come!" The second she ended her talk, she threw the kunai and made her back face them, however, instead of dodging it, Naruto sent it back flying to Saya. "Baka, what are you doing, you aren't supposed to hurt her!" said Sasuke, who wanted to find the truth from Saya after hearing her name. But before the kunai could even get close to Saya, she caught it without turning her back, which amazed the students. "I thought I have told you to dodge, not throwing it back, but... I wouldn't have selected the team who would just dodge it!" All of them were shocked at what she said! Even if they dodged it she would still not join them? But why? "In the REAL battlefield, you cant just dodge the weapon, you have to attack using it too, people wont show their gratitude towards you or shame, they will just use this chance to kill you, so what Naruto-kun did was the right thing to do, so that's why i choose this team, team 7" she said while pointing at Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "Okay teams! With that i wish you all luck! You may leave the class and introduce yourselves to your teammates, and congrats again for graduating" with these words said, Iruka left the class  
Next chapter will be updated soon  
Note: I don't own Naruto, only Rose and Saya in this chapter  
Hope you like it  
Thanks


	3. The Pain

"We need to focus now, the year before the last year, when we were told to choose a team, there wasn't even a one good team , so we didn't choose and got stuck with Danzo-sama for another year!" Rose said "and the last year was the same thing only Cherry was lucky enough to find the only best team, so we had to wait for another year suffering" added Lily "But this year is different, i mean, you saw there was at least three good teams between them, we have to hope for the best and wish for them a good luck to promote to a genin, right?" Added Saya, who cheerfully hoped for their teams to succeed "we hope too, Saya!" said Lily, who had a sad expression on her face (you will be knowing why later in the story) minutes passed, then suddenly Saya felt someone grabbing her from her arm. When she turned she found Sasuke staring at her, while grabbing her arm and squeezing it with every second went. Then after few seconds he finally said "Identify yourself, unless you wanna die" she just turned around, to face him then said "How could you forget me that fast, ne, Sasuke-Niisan?" Sasuke then slowly let go of her hand, realizing that she was his sister, than with his eyes filled with joy "Saya-Imouto! You are alive?"  
"You declared that i was dead just because u didn't see me? Okay... And hear about me? Come on, i am tougher than that!" Saya said when she saw his eyes filled with joy. "Where have you been?" Sasuke asked. But Saya just couldn't answer him (you would too know that later!) and figured of saying something else, but then she just said "long story, tell ya later about it, for now lets say i am glad to see you again!" "Its also great to see you too, i promise to keep you safe, just like i promised you back then."  
Saya dropped her energy for a second but kept the smile "say, Sasuke-Niisan, if u wouldn't mind, i will head home, i just don't fell well..." Suddenly, she just dropped on the floor without warning. "Saya! Hey! Imouto! Damn it! We need to get her to the hospital!" Shouted Sasuke, which made Iruka head back to the class to find that Saya has fainted. He carries her on his back and sets to the hospital quickly.  
"It hurts... Please just stop..." Saya kept mumbling things like this and Sasuke was very worried "Imouto, just wait for a while, we will get you to the hospital and everything would be better, i promise you".  
Next chapter will be updated soon  
Note: I don't own Naruto, just Cherry in this chapter  
Thanks for patience.


	4. Team 7

Saya eyes slowly opened. Facing the roof, she found herself in a hospital bed in the hospital. my whole body burns me, why now? i cant think of an excuse to say to Niisan... but i cant tell him the truth, not yet Saya thought in her mind. "Are you okay, Imouto?" Saya turned to see Sasuke sitting by her side "Ya sure, just a headache, i haven't slept for a while, i believe i just needed a nap, no need to worry, i am fine, so lets join our team, i don't wanna to give Sensei a bad impression about us, ne, Niisan?"  
Saya answered good he haven't heard what i thought! she thought . "Okay, but be careful to get more sleep, it isn't good for your health to get a little sleep, you are still a child!" said Sasuke "Niisan, i am not that small, you're twelve and i am eleven, just a year older than me!" added Saya "but you are still my Imouto!" replied Sasuke with a smile. Saya responded with a big smile on her face. After they left the hospital, they met Iruka Sensei and told him that Saya was fine, to his relief and then left to the Academy. In their class, Naruto and Sakura were there. Sasuke then went to his seat, grabbing his sister's wrist. Sakura get annoyed that Saya was actually seating near Sasuke and was talking to him. She got near them and interrupted there talk "can i talk to you for a second Saya-san?" "Sure no problem at all, Niisan a second and i will be back, Sakura-san wants to say something to me, okay?" said Saya, who was looking at Sasuke for a reply, who shook his head as a yes. "SASUKE IS YOUR BROTHER?" shouted Sakura, who didn't bother to whisper "Hn" said Sasuke, who was annoyed from Sakura's loud voice, while Saya said "ya, sorry that i didn't tell you, but you knew now right?" Then she added "i would be glad if we can be friends!" "Me too" Sakura said that will make me get closer to Sasuke-kun! she thought. Saya got up from her seat and went to Naruto to introduce herself, but before she could say anything, Naruto jumped right in front of her and said "i am Naruto Uzumaki, and i am going to be a Hokage oneday!"  
"A good ambition, i wish you would succeed in it!" Saya said with a smile on her face "i will! Just watch me!"added Naruto. After two hours, the team started to get bored as their Sensei hasn't appeared yet. "Is Sensei gonna come, he is taking too long!" said Sakura in an angry mood "maybe he has some business, or maybe he forgot." added Saya "what kind of a Sensei forgets his students?" Naruto added, which made sense to all. "But that gives me time." Naruto said smirking evilly, he caught the duster and placed it on the door "Naruto, he is a jonin, he wont fall for such a trap!" Sakura said but i would be funny if he did! she thought. "Its fun to try!" Naruto said while he was laughing, Sasuke sighed while Saya kept thinking there is a lot of things i am sure Sasuke-Niisan doesn't know about it, i know i am supposed to tell him, but how? I don't want to annoy him or even make him worry about me, its enough that he burdens the idea of protecting me... Then she was snapped out of it when the door opened and duster fell on someones head "very interesting, the first impression i got from you about you guys, idiots" said the man. They all sighed he could have said something nicer! thought Saya. "Lets meet at the roof, there we shall introduce ourselves" said the man, then he was gone in a puff. While Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto took the stairs, Saya jumped from a window to another window, until she reached the roof. "I see... you seem different than the others, right, Saya?" said the man, while she only nodded. When they all reached the roof and sat, then man said "introduce yourselves" "introduce ourselves?" Sakura said "yes, like saying your name, then your likes and dislikes, and your dream" replied the man "then why don't you start, Sensei?" Saya said. "Okay then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, i like reading and other things, and i dislike... well...never mind that, and my dream... i have no intention of telling it, so who's next?" said Kakashi. "We only got his name" whispered Sakura. suddenly Naruto said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like Sakura, eating ramen and training, i dislike Sasuke, and i am going to be Hokage oneday!" "My name is Sakura Haruno, i dislike Naruto! What i like...um...its...my dream...well...what i love..." said Sakura while blushing and looking at Sasuke she likes him,ha? It looks like Niisan has a fan club! Saya thought. Then Sasuke said "my name is Sasuke Uchiha, i don't like alot of things and i hate many things, my dream, no its not a dream as it will come true, is to kill a certain man". When Sasuke ended, Saya's smile dropped and thought you are willing for revenge, ne, Niisan? with a sad smile on her face. Then she was snapped out of it when Kakashi said "aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" With a forced smile on her face thats full of joy she said "my name is Saya Uchiha, i don't like alot of things neither do i hate many things, but there is one thing i hate the most, that one day i wish it would just die, and about my dream, well it isn't a dream its an ambition, i will protect all my friends even i that costs me my life, and my dream is to make peace spread in the world". "A good introduction all of you, now tomorrow meet me at the training grounds at 5 am and don't eat breakfast, well see ya!" after Kakashi said these words, he was gone and all of them was heading home. Saya went walking with Sasuke then grabbed his hand and said "there's someone i would like for you to meet!"  
Next chapter will be updated soon  
Note: I don't own Naruto, just Saya, Rose, Lily and Cherry.  
Please review , if there isn't any problem  
And thanks :)


	5. The Reason

Saya lead Sasuke to her house, at the house door stood a little girl around the age of nine, white haired who wore a kimono, "Niisan, i would like to introduce you to Rinnye!" Saya said. But Sasuke wasn't even interested in meeting new people after he meet his sister [where was she? did she suffer? did she train to get powerful ?] Sasuke kept thinking things like these but was snapped out of it when the little girl said "i am very glad to meet you, Sasuke-sama, i have heard about you alot from Saya-sama, you are a very great person, and its my pleasure to meet you" said Rinnye with a very sweet voice [Rinnye is good person, she is very young too, to live with Saya, it must that Saya found her alone and decided to bring her up. Kind as ever, Imouto] thought Sasuke who was smiling back at Rinnye's cute smile. "I told you not to call me Sama, Neesan is enough, after all, aren't you my Imouto?" said Saya. Sasuke glared at Saya [you even treat her like your little sister!? my, you just increase your kindness more and more, ne, Imouto.] he thought. "You can stay with us if you want, Niisan, i will just be glad to if you did!" said Saya with a huge smile. "Sorry Saya, but i cant. After all, isn't your Imouto enough for you? Anyway we will speak about it later, for now get a good amount of sleep, tomorrow's big day, okay?" Sasuke replied with reply that made his sister's big smile shrink, but she kept smiling and said "okay, Niisan, you too!". And this was the last thing they said before leaving each other [i wish the pain would just end... i wont be able to continue like that, especially tomorrow... no i will be fine... i hope so, if father just didn't seal it within me, if just he didn't use that seal, no he wasn't supposed to seal it within me from the first! its a Tailed beast thats forbidden to be sealed within people because of its side effects, but even though, Otosan sealed it within me, i cant be angry or furious with Tailed beast itself... or even dad...] Saya kept thinking about it all night, not able to let it pass easily [Jooju, real name, Kimi-Sama]  
Next chapter will be updated soon  
Note:I don't own Naruto, just Rinnye and Jooju (Kimi)  
Please review, if you have no problem  
And thanks :)


	6. The Exam

Saya woke up at 4 am because of singing birds on her window. [sun surely rise up early here in Konoha, i barely saw any sun rays at 9 am in 'that place'] thought Saya with a smile on her face "well it will be better if i got ready from now!" Saya said as she jumped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. After finishing, she wore her usually clothes (its in the picture of the story!) then brushed her hair then left it loose (like always!). She then woke Rinnye up, gently shaking her "wake up, Imouto, it will soon be 5 am". Rinnye woke up within seconds, her silver hair was shining from the reflection of the sun rays. "I have to go to meet my team, are you gonna be fine?" Saya asked. "Ya, no need to worry Neesan, besides, i have Cherry-Neesan with me!" Rinnye answered with her sweetest voice (for your information, Rinnye, Saya and Cherry lives together in one house!) "okay then, but if you needed anything from me, i will be at the training grounds, well then, goodbye and good luck at your academy" with these words said, Saya vanished in a puff. [so fast! I wonder if i will be able to do that too] Rinnye thought. Somewhere at the training grounds, all were there, all except Kakashi-Sensei. "Kakashi-Sensei is always late!" complained Naruto "he may have his own reasons to be late" Saya said "his reasons arent sensible to be reasons!" complained Sakura, Sasuke only nod his head in agreement. [i guess that i the only one who supports you, Kakashi-Sensei!] Saya thought. Sasuke's realized that Saya's smile began to shrink [either she didn't sleep enough, or she's hiding something] he thought. He kept watching her, then soon she sat, leaning against a tree, he kept watching her until she slept [so she didn't get enough sleep, ha?] Sasuke thought. [good that he didn't realize the pain i am in... i cant continue like that... i will just get nap for a while , then maybe i will get better,i hope so...] thought Saya while closing her eyes. Two hours passed, Saya woke up much more comforted [that was a good nap! I feel more than fine! The pain is gone, well according to me!] Saya thought. she stood up to find that Kakashi-Sensei hasn't come yet. "Hasn't Kakashi-Sensei appeared yet?" Saya asked. "No he hasn't..." Naruto said, with a depressed voice. "Two hours has passed but he still hasn't appeared, where exactly is he?" wondered Sakura. Sasuke sighed, who seems to be tired of waiting. "Sorry guys, i got lost in the path of life" said Kakashi. "You lair!" shouted Naruto and Sakura at the same time, which made Saya giggle while Sasuke only sighed, "okay then, lets start the test!" said Kakashi, and with these words said, the team got ready for there exam.  
Next chapter will updated soon  
Note:I don't own Naruto, only Saya, Rinnye, Lily, Rose, Cherry, and Jooju(Kimi)  
Please review, i will be glad if you did  
And sorry that it took me long to update this chapter  
And thanks for everything!


	7. The Exam 2

Kakashi held out three bells then said "all you have to do, is to get these bells from me, but, you must get it before afternoon, before the alarm clock goes off" after he said those words, he placed an alarm clock on the top of an log that's surrounded by another two logs (PS its held upward, just like in Naruto!) Sasuke and Sakura went to hide between the bushes while Saya stood under a tree, while Naruto started his first attack [did he think of a plan that fast? Or is he just attacking without thinking?] Saya kept thinking about until Kakashi held Naruto upside down, she then started running towards him [na, he was attacking without planning.] she thought as she threw a kunai towards Kakashi, who in order to dodge, had to drop Naruto. After dodging it, Kakashi thought to himself [Saya can get a bell alone without any help, unlike the others, but she wont.] while he was about to land, Saya attacked with several kunai, throwing them towards him accurately in order not to miss him [Damn it, i wont be able to dodge it all at the same time!] thought Kakashi. He was able to dodge some of them hardly, but the others made cuts in his body, and there is a one kunai who got in his arm "I am so sorry, i didn't mean that!" Saya said, rather in a worried voice. "You cant apologize to your opponent when you hurt, he will just return it back" after Kakashi said it, he threw a huge shuriken towards Saya, [its gonna hit her badly if she didn't react fast!] thought Sakura, [ Saya! Please dodge it, i don't want you to get hurt!] Sasuke thought very high that almost his voice came out. "I didn't expect you to throw a shuriken with this size, Kakashi-Sensei!" Saya said as she was prepared to dodge, but then suddenly she started to feel terrible pain, [no,no,no,no,no,No,No,NO,NO!not now, please just a few minutes i will dodge it, please...] she kept pleasing herself in her mind, she suddenly stopped moving, not able to do anything else because of the pain, she just ducked down, and the shuriken just passed by her, causing a small scratch on her back, then hit a tree. "I thought you would send it back flying to me, Saya" Kakashi said, but then he thought [the pain surely came back, its good that she ducked, i would have never forgive myself if it hurted her] giving a regretting face which nobody noticed it except Saya, who gave back a smile which meant 'i am fine'. "Saya! are you okay?" shouted Naruto, who had an extremely worried face, Saya turned to him to show him that she's fine "don't be worried! I am fine! you need to focus now with Kakashi-Sensei okay?" then she turned to see that Sasuke jumped from the place he was hiding in "you will regret doing this to Imouto!" He said, clenching his fists to hit Kakashi, who was hiding a kunai in his hand. Saya saw this and immediately sent a kunai flying towards Kakashi, who dodged with his kunai, but, he was unable to hit Sasuke. After dodging it, he went to the forest saying these words "it would be easier for you if i stepped in the forest, try to get the bells from me!"  
Next chapter will be updated soon  
Note: i don't own Naruto, only Saya, Lily, Rose, Cherry, Rinnye, and Jooju(Kimi)  
Please review i would be glad if you did  
And thanks!


	8. You Pass!

Saya began to think [i don't get it! I mean we are four, so why does he have only four bells?is it because someone of us would fail!? i couldn't take the opportunity from them to become a genin, but i don't want to return to that so-called-Danzo! He is a terrible person! A horrible one! He actually deserves to die (to the people who are curios, thats the 'thing' that Saya wanted it to die, she actually hate him a lot that she doesn't even consider him a human due to his inhumanity activities!) however, i wouldn't be happy if one of them was sent back to the Academy, especially Naruto... well, i guess i am gonna help them pass!] she then walked over to Naruto and said "you know that i can help..." But before she can continue, he shouted "DO YOU THINK THAT I AM THAT WEAK? I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!" Then ran off to the forest "really?! Okay, but don't ask for my help later!" Saya said rather in a slightly high voice "DONT BE WORRIED! I WONT!" he shouted back [you can at least keep your voice low!] Saya thought. she was about to offer the same thing to Sakura and Sasuke (PS. working together) but she found that they already dashed to the forest [really? Brainiacs they are, aren't they] she said as she was smirking, and followed them to the forest [lets see what would they do, wouldn't that be exciting?] she thought as she saw Sasuke and Kakashi fighting with each other [they already started fighting?! That was pretty fast!] she thought as she was watching their fight from the bush, it was all a kunai-fight, until Sasuke used the jutsu Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, she just was surprised when she saw it [awesome! He improved it alot! I think Niisan has gotten a lot stronger!] she kept watching the fight until that terrible pain stroke her back [i cant...no i can... na, i cant...] she thought, after they moved to another place in the forest to continue their fight, she fell making no sound, and then everything went black "Niisan..." Was the last thing Saya muttered before she fainted. After dealing with Sauske (whose whole body is buried in the ground except for his head!) Kakashi left, as he was walking through the forest reading his book, he noticed Sakura hiding within the bushes [so, its gonna be easier than ever, but i shall keep my book aside, after all, she is a girl] he thought while putting the book in his pouch then made a sign and disappeared [what? How did he know? Don't mind that, where did he go?] Sakura thought as she saw a figure from a distance "Sasuke-Kun! Kakashi-Sensei was here a minute ago but then i don't know where did..." She was interrupted when she saw Sasuke's body all covered in blood, with alot of kunais in it "Sakura..." He muttered. "AHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura shouted extremely loudly that she lost conscious "maybe i shouldn't have used genjutsu on her, ha?" Kakashi muttered as he started walking again until he found Saya on the ground, fainted. "Hey! Saya!" He shouted while he was running to her [be okay, Saya!] he thought. He picked her up to check if she's alright [her breathing is heavy, and she has a high temperature, this not good, but not bad either. Anyway, getting back to the training grounds and letting her rest is the best thing i could do for her, i don't have to worry about her, she already passed the test long ago...] as he was jumping from branch to branch until he reached the training grounds, he caught Naruto eating lunch behind their back, as he was getting closer, the alarm clock rang, and you know of course what punishment Naruto got (by the way, the same thing happened to Sasuke and Sakura, i mean exactly like the anime) after placing Saya down, making her lean against a log held upward, he said "really guys! This was a big disappoint! I mean, Naruto, you only headed to fight without thinking of anything and acting so recklessly, you need to think about a plan first or at least watch your opponent , Sakura, you were only thinking about Sasuke and forgot about your other teammates, and that would you should be careful about, Sasuke, you only worked alone and thought you were the best, but, even if you are the best, you always need support, anyway, because you guys impressed me a little i thought of giving you another chance, rest and eat your lunch, then, afternoon, we all should try again, including Saya, but, remember, no lunch for Naruto, okay then, see you later!" But before he could do anything else, he heard a faint voice "what about me? You haven't mentioned anything about me" He turned to find that Saya has finally woken up. "What can i say? You only made one mistake, you didn't rest enough at night, you were busy ha?" He said, as he knew that Commanders has a lot of paper works to do and the pain that she goes through, "make sure you get more sleep, thats all, make sure too to eat your lunch, well then, see ya later!" with this he disappeared. Saya came closer to them then started eating her lunch, as Sasuke looked her [she really didn't get enough amount of sleep, or, she's hiding something, anyway, i would know it soon] he thought. They all soon heard a grumbling voice, that was coming from Naruto's stomach as he didn't eat anything since the morning, Saya then thought of offering her lunch, but before she could do so, Sasuke offered his lunch to him then said "i cant work with someone whose stomach his dying, after lunch, we are going to get these bells from Kakashi, as a team" which Saya and Sakura agreed to it and offered their food too to Naruto. As he was about to eat, Kakashi interfered between them and around him angry clouds "ready for the consequences of your actions?" He said. They all nodded with their body shaking, then they were surprised when they heard him say "okay then, You all pass!"  
Next chapter will be updated soon  
Note: i don't Naruto, only Saya, Rose, Lily, Cherry, Rinnye, Jooju(Kimi)  
Please review i will be glad if you did  
And thanks :)


	9. I am a Genin!

They all were shocked when Kakashi said they passed. "Can you explain more, please, Kakashi-Sensei?" Saya asked "look, what was important in this exam is teamwork, teams before you were just too shallow to realize this, however, you all did get, and planned on working together, and thats what i wanted; its true that ninjas who break rules are scum, but who abandon their friends, are worse than scum!" Kakashi explained. They all were very happy, even Saya was, she thought [Yes! I have done it! I have to tell the other Commanders!] "Okay then team, we shall meet tomorrow again for missions, but for now go home and rest" Kakashi said as he disappeared. They all headed home after untying Naruto. Saya went to the Hokage tower and entered to the Hokage's room. "Oyaji, i am extremely happy!" Saya said, referring to the Third Hokage. "Really? why is that?" He asked, "my team promoted to be a genin! We will be having missions starting from tomorrow! Yippee!" She replied. [she surely have grown up! not just that, she hasn't lost her happy-full of hope and joy- personality, i thought she would turn dark and cold, good that didn't happen] he thought then said "there is something i want to tell you" Saya had an questioning face, but he continued as he and she were the only one in the room "Saya, how is Jooju with you? Is it still paining you?" He asked, Saya all inspiration went down from her, then looked at him with a sad smile "well, i have got used to this pain, so it isn't that bad, however, sometimes, the pain increases highly, like now, but it goes back to normal soon, so no need to worry!", after that, she headed to meet the other Commanders at a dango shop, and started a conversation. "I have chosen a team consisting of a lazy person, an unsatisfied person and a chubby one, but at least they passed" said Lily, referring to her team (team 10) "well you are at least not with a creepy person, an idiot and an extremely shy person!" complained Rose "but, as you said, at least they passed" she added referring to her team (team 8) "well, although they are a little weird, but i am happy with them!" Cherry said referring to her team (team Guy) "my team, well, you can say, they are okay, i mean, an ambitious person, an intelligent girl, and my own brother!" Saya said referring to her team (team 7) "ha, right, its actually, an idiot person, a whining girl and a proud guy!" Rose commented about Saya's team (team 7) "Rose, what did i say to you about teasing your friends?" a voice said, rather like a mothery voice "sorry, Vivi-Sensei, and sorry Saya" apologized Rose to her friend and her sensei. "So, how are you guys? I heard that all of you now officially joined a team, would you all like to tell me who are your teammates?" said Vivi. "How about heading to the hot springs? We can enjoy the hot springs there as well as telling me about your teams?" suggested Lily. "That would be wonderful! Okay then lets head to the hot springs!" said Vivi. "Hai!" all the girls said in one voice and headed for the hot springs.  
Next chapter will be updated soon  
Sorry that this chapter was late to updated but i was extremely busy  
Note: I don't Naruto, only Saya, Rose, Lily, Cherry, Vivi, Rinnye, and Jooju(Kimi)  
Please review  
And thanks :)


	10. A C-rank mission! To the Land of Waves!

While they were enjoying themselves at the hot spring, they were discussing and describing their teammates. "I chose team 10 cause i thought that a lazy one, a eater-lover one and a whining girl wouldn't care at whatever i say, and i thought it would fun to see Ino-Shika-Chou in action, i mean the new generation." said Lily referring to her team. "I chose team 8 cause i thought that a creepy person, a shy girl and an dumb one wouldn't judge me and that they wouldn't care a lot about me, and i wanna keep a close eye on my own sister, but, NO ONE TELLS HER! OR MY OTHER SISTER! The time will come when they will know the truth, but not now." Rose said referring to team 8 and Hinata. "I chose team Guy cause i thought that a youth-full person, a genius, and a strong girl would help me get over my phobia from blood ..." Cherry said, rather in a sad voice. "Sooooooo, Saya, why did you choose team 7?" said Rose then followed by Lily"I am sure it isnt just because of that contest you made?" "Well, i wanted to be by my Niisan, and best friend Naruto, i really dont know Sakura alot, however, i am sure we will be friends in no time" Saya replied, then yawned "its getting late, i am gonna head home" she said as she got out of the water "ya, i think i am gonna head home too!" said Cherry and Lily "i am gonna get going, i need to rest after all" said Rose "well then girls, i am gonna head to the Hokage to report, so i guess i will be going too, meet you guys tomorrow!" said Vivi. And with that and everyone headed home, except for Vivi, who headed to the Hokage. While Saya was walking down the streets, she spotted Naruto eating at Ichiraku Ramen, so she decided to join him. "Good evening, Naruto-Kun" said Saya "Oh! Hai Saya! So came here to eat ramen ha?" Naruto asked "well ya, it tastes great!" Saya said "ONLY GREAT?! ITS SUPER GREAT! Anyway tomorrow we start missions, see you later Saya!" Naruto said as Saya paid for his and hers meal then waved to him and left for home "Thank you..." Naruto whispered. For the next month they kept going on missions (i will skip the kitty mission if you have no problem :) ) "alright, we have a D mission here..." The third Hokage said but was interrupted by Naruto "i got sick of D missions, cant you give us a higher one?" Naruto shouted , the Third sighed then said "well there is a C mission here..." "Yeppie!" Naruto yelled while Saya giggled [Naruto-Kun never changed!] she thought. "As i was saying, this C mission is to escort someone to the Lands of Waves, you may come in sir" the Third said followed by a person entering the room "i present you sir Tazuna, the person who you all will escort." Naruto started to complain, and Saya only smiled, while Sakura complained too and Sasuke "hn-ing" as usual. "Tomorrow at 6, we would gather at the gates" Kakashi said, then everyone left. Saya headed home, got ready, told Cherry and Rinnye that she will bw going on mission tomorrow in the morning, preparing dinner then slept. Next morning, she packed her things then meet her team at the gates "I am soooo excited! Thats the first i have ever left the village!" Naruto said, while Saya shook her head then said "it isn't my first, but its my first to be free, being able to move on my own, knowing where i would go, and going with friends, yep, its my first..." Saya said while having a sad smile on her face "its pretty to be free..." She added, while others nodded their head in agreement, while Sasuke only stared at her [now i must really know where was she in these past years] he thought, then got snapped out of it when Kakashi said "come on, lets go!" "Hai!" All said in unison, except for Sasuke, who only smiled. After a while of walking Saya saw a puddle [it didn't rain in this place for a week, some one is tracking us] Saya thought, holding a kunai in her hand, out of no where, came two rain ninjas, Saya easily dodged there attacks, but they instead went to Kakashi and sliced him into pieces "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" all of them shouted in unison, again, Saya then said while dodging their attacks "protect Tazuna-San no matter what!" Then one of the two went to Naruto, and the other one went for Tazuna, after Saya saved Naruto, she went to save Tazuna and Sakura when Kakashi appeared from no where and finished him off. Saya turned to see Naruto's injury "Dont worry Naruto-Kun, i will heal it for you before the poison can spread" she said while getting closer to Naruto, but jumped backwards when Naruto shouted and said "POISON?!" He then quickly drew a kunai and stabbed it in his injured hand "Naruto-Kun! What are you doing?" Saya said as she approached near to Naruto to heal his hand while Kakashi said "well, good job Naruto, you probably got rid of the poison, however you may die of blood loss" with that Naruto again shouted "WHAT?!" But before he could do anything else, Saya roughly grabbed his hand and started healing it and then bandaging it "please, Naruto-Kun, next time listen to me, i know how to deal with wounds" she said as she finished bandaging him then added "There! More better, right Naruto-Kun?" "Ya, thanks Saya, and sorry for not listening to you" Naruto apologized rubbing his neck sheepishly "na, its okay Naruto-Kun, your injury wasn't critical anyway" Saya answered while smiling "okay lets get going "  
Kakashi said as he started walking, followed by Tazuna then the others. When they got to a river, they got on a boat and started sailing to the other end "Wow! Thats cool!" Naruto yelled "Shhhh, be quiet! Do you want Gato's men to hear us!" The man who rowed to boat said. After a brief discussion between the team amd Tazuna (got lazy to describe it ;) hope you all wouldn't mind :) ) when they reached their destination, they started to head to Tazuna's house. Naruto kept throwing kunai in every direction, until one of the kunais hit a white rabbit [that rabbit is supposed to be brown, its spring here, unless...] while Saya was thinking, Kakashi shouted "Duck!" Which made her snap, but she didn't duck in time, so Sasuke had to duck her by pushing his hand on her head, a giant sword fell just right above their head, after that the figure with the sword stood on a branch of a tree, while the others stood again and got ready to fight "Zabuza of the Mist village" Saya said "being known by a brat is such an honor to me, you are surely the first to be killed" Zabuza replied "you wont even touch her-" Sasuke said in a dangerous tone "-before getting past me" Kakahsi completed "Hatake Kakashi... The Copy Cat of Konoha, we will see about that" Zabuza smirked evilly then created alot of clone jutsu "Sakura, Naruto protect Tazuna, and Sasuke, Saya don't let the enemy approach any of you, but don't go ahead and attack!" Kakashi yelled as he started attacking Zabuza, while Zabuza made a water clones jutsu and send it at Tazuna. Saya started attacking the clones so swiftly, that it was impossible for Zabuza's clones to keep track on, so they started swinging their swords everywhere, that when Saya stopped and realized that this might endanger her teammates. She then started to attack at normal speed but powerful "Saya! Look Out!" Sakura screamed, but it was too late. One of Zabuza clones slashed Saya's stomach, thus making her cough blood. "SAYA!" Both Naruto and Sasuke screamed, while Naruto was heading towards Zabuza's clones, Sasuke was headed to Saya until he was kicked by one of Zabuza's clones, making him fly to a tree "Ni...San...!" Saya screamed between coughs, then headed to help Naruto [Niisan would be fine, i just have to make sure that they would be safe before i pass out] Saya thought as she started attacking the clones (i've got sick of typing 'Zaubza's clones' so i will just say 'the clones' :P) "Saya, Naruto and Sasuke-Kun got this! Stop! your wound is awful!" Sakura screamed to Saya, however, the reply wasn't what Sakura expected "I will be fine, i have been hurt more than this before, besides, everyone is doing their best to fight to save our sensei, and i will just stand by? I can't, i am not that kind of person" (forgot to write that Zabuza held Kakashi in a water prison Jutsu, sorry, my bad T-T) as Saya fought Naruto shouted at Sasuke and told him to catch [a shuriken? But Niisan already has one, or is this kind of strategy? Anyway i will keep distracting the clones as much as i can] Saya thought before coughing more blood, [Hang on imouto, i will finish this fast!] Sasuke thought rather angered that someone hurt his sister that badly, as he caught the shuriken, he threw at the real Zabuza who is holding Kakashi, but he easily dodged it "Think you can get me that easily, ha? What a joke!" Zabuza said, but as the shuriken flew past him, it turned to Naruto [great plan! Well done Niisan, Naruto-Kun!] Saya thought as Naruto threw a kunai at zabuza, forcing him to leave the Jutsu, thus making Kakashi free "Well done all, i will take it from here i guess" Kakashi said, glaring at Zabuza with his sharingan eye (so sorry, i forgot too to mention that he activated his sharnigan at the beginning, my other bad T-'T) he started battling with Zabuza (too lazy to explain :P) then a hunter nin threw three needles killing Zabuza and then declaring that he was hunting him down, and then left. The minute he left with the corpse of Zabuza, Saya fell foward, blacking out. "SAYA!" All of them shouted including Tazuna, Sasuke ran to her side, horrified by the scene, but quickly carried his sister in his arms "lets head to my house, i am sure my daughter can help somehow" Tazuna said as they all walking, following him however, Kakashi too fell, but its because he was exhausted , "Sensei!" Sakura screamed as she approached him, Naruto and Tazuna helped him to walk "he seems exhausted, but no major injuries, unlike Saya..." Tazuna muttered as he walked helping Kakashi walking while glancing every now and then at Saya and Sasuke, barely hearing him say "please imouto, be fine, please..." Sasuke whispered to Saya, who started to breath heavily, [i wonder if she really would survive such injury...] Tazuna thought as he kept walking to his next destination, his house.  
Sooooo sorry that i took that loooooooooooong to update  
Note: I dont own Naruto, only Saya, Rose, Cherry, Lily, Vivi, Rinnye, and Jooju (Kimim)  
And review if u wouldn't mind :)  
Another note: i may take a little lobg to update the next chapter since i am having exams, but i will try my best  
And thnx for reading :)


	11. The Injury And Upcoming Training

When they made it to Tazuna's house, Sasuke walked in first and was greeted from a young lady, she was first smiling then she looked horrified when she saw Saya on Sasuke's back "My! fast follow me!" She said as she ran to the nearest room followed by Sasuke "Please set her down, and try to stop the bleeding a little by putting your hand over the wound, i will be back as fast as possible" she said as she started running again to bring the first aid kit and a bucket of water, while Sasuke followed her instructions putting his hand over Saya's wound while scowlingly talking to himself "why did you leave her get that hurt?! Why wasn't a little more careful?! I am sure that if i was just a little more careful she would be fine by now..." he said as he ended his words in a rather sad tune. The lady (By The Way, I dont remember the lady's name ^•^) came in running with the bucket and the first aid kit and started to clean the wound using a towel and water, however, before starting she asked Sasuke to exit the room and closing the door when he leaves, he was going to resist, but she instead said "it would be better if you waited outside like the others, believe me, its the best for you and her" he growled, but eventually left, closing the door after him and went to see his team in the next room, when he entered he found that Kakashi has awaken. Kakashi noticed Sasuke as he entered the room and sat next to his teammates "so how is Saya?" Kakashi asked "I dont know, the lady told me to leave the room while she was treating her wound, i just wish that she will be fine..." Sasuke said rather in a quiet voice, with a little sad tune in it "Dont worry Sasuke-Kun! I am sure she will be just fine" Sakura said trying to reassure Sasuke, as Naruto also added "Ya, i am sure she will be fine, she is a strong girl, Dattebayo!" Sasuke nodded in agreement [just pleas be fine, imouto!] he thought "Guys, we will start training after tomorrow" Kakashi said "but why?" Sakura asked "well u see, i kinda think that Zabuza is still alive" he answered "NANI?!" The three ninja shouted "but Sensei, you said that you were sure that he was dead!" Sakura said "ya, ya, right, you told us that Kakashi-Sensei, so how come he is alive?" Naruto asked "I figured out something odd about the hunter nin, if he wanted to kill him, he would have deposed his body right away, to be specific , right in front of us, however, he took his body and ran off, i think that the hunter nin is working with him and he has only put Zabuza in a temporary death, and knowing that Zabuza is a Jounin, he will take about a week to heal from such wounds, we will be using this time to train, okay?" Kakashi asked them "Hai" they all replied, but before the could do anything else, they heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the next room, and they knew whose voice did it belong to, Saya's. Sasuke ran to the room where Saya was, and slammed the door open to see what has happened, Saya wound is covered in bandages, however, she was coughing up blood while the lady tried to get her in a sleeping state "please, get some rest, your wound is terrible!" The lady told Saya, but instead hearing Saya's voice, she heard Sasuke saying rather in stern voice, while almost yelling at Saya, also while pushing her down "Saya, get some rest, i wont allow you to move with this injure until its healed" he had a worried, sad expression on his face, which me made Saya, at last resting herself on the bed "fine, dont be worried though" she said between coughs, the lady then gave her a medicine pill and a cup of water to take it, while drinking her medicine Sasuke was getting angry then said"You cant just say to me not to get worried and there is a big wound on your stomach which is awful, while coughing blood! I cant relax! I want you safe and you always throw yourself at danger!" He rather ended scolding her, but she understood why "Sorry Niisan" she said as she coughed blood once more before drifting to sleep, Sasuke was starting to get panicked, but the lady quickly reassured him and said "she is fine, she is just sleeping, i see that you care alot about her, you know what, so does she, when she first woke she asked where were you and how are you and that if you are angry or not and if you are worried, she really loves you as a brother" " me too" he said before the lady left the room, while he sat next to Saya's bed while saying " i promise to protect you Saya, no matter what".  
Next chapter will be updated when i find free time due to exams  
Note: I don't own Naruto, only Saya, Rose, Cherry, Rinnye, Vivi, Lily and Jooju(Kimi)  
And please review  
Another note: Many thanks for Yaoigirl 2000 for following my story , you just made my day! :D


	12. Inari's Suffering

"Ow man, my stomach hurts..." Saya whispered as she woke up, "Saya? You woke up?" Sasuke said, as he stood up to see his sister "ya kinda, i think" she said, however her stomach growled loudly, Sasuke chuckled then said "someone here seems to be hungry, come on, breakfast is ready" he said as he helped her to stand up, although she winced a little, she continued to walk with the support of Sasuke "I can bring breakfast to your bed if you want" he said "but Niisan, I wanna see everybody, besides I am getting sick of being in bed, By The Way, how long was i asleep?" Saya asked "you can say about three days, reckless" Kakashi answered as they reached the living room. "SAYA!" Both Naruto and Sakura screamed her name and hugged her tightly "Guys... I would... appreciate ... If you... Gave me... Some... Space to... Breath!" Saya said, barely being able to breath "Sorry Saya, its just we were worried about you" Sakura said then Naruto said "ya, you made us all worry sick about you! We are just super glad that you are okay!" "I am glad too that everyone is okay" Saya said, "Saya, we were training in tree climbing, using chakra, did you-" Kakashi said but Saya interrupted him "yes, I already learned, you know how Commanders are trained, right?" "Yeah, I know, then I suppose you should get rest as much as possible then, while others follow me" Kakashi said and everyone left, leaving her behind in Tazuna's house, but before leaving, Sasuke told her in her ears "Dont do that again, you scared me, and By The Way, I want to know how Commanders are trained later" and when he left, Kakashi whispered in her ears "You should be more careful, you could have lost your life, and I don't want that to happen, understood?" Saya nodded her head then he left. While Saya was walking around the house, leaning on walls, she saw a small boy by the deck, "Thats me grandson for your information" Tazuna whispered to her ear, then continued "His father was killed by Gato's men when he tried to protect this village" he whispered sadly "Ah, I see..." Saya sighed, then had a sad expression on her face [Suffered ha? Lets see how can I help him] Saya said as she approached the little boy, sitting beside him while saying "Mind if I sat here?" "No" he replied "So whats your name?" Saya asked "Inari, and yours?" He asked "Uchiha Saya, nice to meet you Inari-Kun" She answered. After awhile from silence, Inari asked her "Why?" "Why what?" She asked, confused as well "why are you willing to risk your life for people you don't even know? Don't you care about your life?" Inari yelled, however, instead of getting angry, Saya giggled "Why are you giggling? Is it funny to lose your life?" He was getting angrier, but was surprised when Saya replied with a sad smile "no, its just, I don't like it when people suffer, even if I don't know them, I always wanted to help people, and bring peace to the world, I don't want anyone to suffer like I did..." Inari then started to cry, but Saya hugged to reassure him, "and remember, that if you need any help, I am always there..." Saya added. After a few hours of talking to him, it was getting dark, "lets head home, Inari-Kun" Saya said, but noticed that Inari was asleep "Kawaii" Saya whispered before picking him up in her arms, although she was in pain and even winced, but she managed to carry him to his house. When she was about to knock, Sasuke slammed the door open and was about to hit her, but she swiftly dodged him, and he stopped himself from falling "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Sasuke yelled angrily "shhhh, Niisan, he is sleeping" Saya said while rocking Inari forth and back, Sasuke calmed down a little as Saya walked in, asking Inari's mother where is his room, then placing him in his bed, kissing his forehead while muttering "Good night, Hero" she smiled when she saw him smile, she then tucked him, left his room and headed to the living room to eat dinner, "so, where were you?" Sasuke asked rather in a concerned voice "I was at deck thats near Tazuna's-San house talking to Inari-Kun, nothing more, Niisan" Saya said as she stood up to help Tsunami (thats Inari's mother name! Yaay I got it :D) but Tsunami said "No, I got this, go get some sleep" "okay, thanks for dinner Tsunami-San" Saya said, as she started walking, Tsunami came to her and whispered in her ears "Thank you, for bringing some hope to my son" "your welcome, I just like helping people" Saya said as she went to her room to sleep, but then stopped in front of the stairs, she turned to them with a blush in her face "My stomach hurts, and I feel little light headed, may someone help me to get to my room?" She asked quietly "I got this" Sasuke said as he helped her to her bed "Rest Saya" "Hai, Goodnight Niisan" she said before drifting to sleep "Good night too, Imouto" Sasuke whispered then kissed her forehead then left to sleep in his room he shared with Naruto.  
Next chapter will be updated when I get time  
Note: I don't own Naruto, only Saya, Rose, Cherry, Lily, Rinnye, Vivi and Jooju(Kimi)  
Another Note: Many thanks for SkyLion27 for following my story, I really appreciate that :)  
And review please :)


	13. A Secret Relived! One Of Saya's Secrets

For the next four days, Sasuke and Naruto went training, while Kakashi and Sakura was guarding Tazuna at the bridge, as well as helping him (since Sakura has already finished her training! CHANNRA! ;) I am not really a fan of Sakura but I think she is a good person :) back to the story:D) while Saya is at the house helping Tsunami and playing with Inari. At night, Kakashi came in with Sakura and Tazuna, "Welcome back" Saya greeted them softly as she bowed "Dinner is ready!" Tsunami yelled for them to get to the dinning room, when they all sat, Saya noticed somebody missing "Where is Naruto-Kun and Niisan?" She asked "They are probably still training" Kakashi answered while starting to eat, after they finished, Saya excused them then to her bedroom, but before that, Sasuke and Naruto came in the house "Did we arrive late?" Naruto asked "no, at all, just in time" Saya said while smiling, "if you don't mind, I will go to sleep" she added as she left for her room then slept "Good, now there is something I want to discuss with the three of you" Kakashi said once Saya went to bed , they all nodded while waiting to hear his story "Not very long ago, the Five Great Hidden Villages had a summit, declaring that they wanted to seal the Queen tailed beast into someone as they fell its unsafe that the beast is roaming around with freedom, however, the problem comes here. The Queen tailed beast is a strong beast, and whenever people tried to seal it within other people, the other people die, none of the people who tried to be the jinchurki of the Jooju made it, no one except Saya" he paused awhile before continuing, while everyone was extremely shocked, but he anyway continued "they all wanted someone how has a great health, a one who can bear pain, so they nominated the Hokage to see if he had any person with these description in the village, and unfortunately, he found one. And that one was Saya. Born with a great health, he decided he would seal it within her using a special sealing jutsu , even though her parents refused the idea completely, but the Hokage pushed them until they sealed it within her at the age of three, What I wanted to tell you after all this, is that, sometimes, which is rarely if you ask me, the pain shoots more than expected in her body, so you would rather find her really pale, or very tired, I wanted you all to know this because we are a team, and teammates should know about each other to help each other in missions, and the reason why I instead of HER told you this, is because Saya would never have told you something like this, she usually, which might become trouble, doesn't include secrets, in short, she can over-push herself in a mission without you knowing or feeling, got it?" Kakashi asked, and the three nodded "alright then get some sleep all of you, tomorrow we go guarding again" Kakashi said that as he headed to his room, Naruto and Sasuke to their shared room, and Sakura to her room she shared with Saya [Imouto, you were always a mystery, a book that can never be opened unless using a special key, I wonder how pain does it causes you, however, I will protect you, no matter what!] Sasuke thought before drifting to sleep.  
Next chapter will be updated soon  
Note: I don't own Naruto, only Saya, Rose, Cherry, Lily, Vivi, Rinnye and Jooju(Kimi)  
And please review  
And thanks for reading :)


End file.
